


He Tells Himself（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: Renard中心向的微小说。
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 3





	He Tells Himself（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Tells Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124761) by [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien). 



他告诉自己，他只是选择了最优的一步棋。他告诉自己，比起一个王子，格林永远会是更好的同盟。因为Nick总是比Eric更好掌控。因为他需要一个格林站在他这边。他同样告诉自己，这是他应该做的正确的事。

但真相是，他从不在乎他是对还是错。真相是，他甚至都不曾尝试过，去操纵Nick做任何事。他并没有涉及到格林的详细计划。他只是…不想让Nick失望。他讨厌看见Nick受伤。

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢这个故事，和其中展示出来的对Nick和Sean的关系的解读！！Grimm我一直追到了结局，虽然有遗憾和失望，但还是谢谢它一开始带给我的快乐。也谢谢它让我认识了那么多可爱的、富于魅力的角色。


End file.
